Chlora's Life
by The PinknBlack Neko Cookie
Summary: This is a Story i wrote about a character i created, it does take place in the naruto universe, but it wont involve any main characters from naruto until later on into the story. This is an original story from me, and i will love any comments on it, please dont be harsh. If something is off, just message me saying so.


**The Movement of Chlora:**

"Niko!" She cries after the man walking ahead of her, holding a basket full of flowers that look like suns. "W-Waiiitt!" The little girl cries stumbling to keep up while not tripping up over her long white dress, the bottom of it covered in scuff marks and dirt marks from the mountain path they were walking along.

"Lil' One, you should take it careful, you know Madame Notoa will be mad if you return home with your dress dirtied again." The man says, with a smile on his face his gray eyes glancing at her every few moments to make sure she was okay.

"Shush you're the one who wouldn't carry me on your back!" The girl screams at him, her face going red at the thought of her mother finding out she had dirtied her dress.

Niko smiles at her again, putting the basket down and kneeling in front of her. Sunlight streaming along the path lining the Cliffside making his sun-bleached blonde hair shine. "Lil' one we'll stop by a stream on our way back and wash out some of the dirt, then you can play in the sunlight till it's dried." Niko says with a soft smile, then kisses her on the forehead and stands up again. Picking up the basket full of flowers again then turning and continuing down the path, thinking to himself about how much she's growing, and how soon she's going to have to undergo battle training. He sighs at that inner thought, mentally preparing himself like he's done hundreds of times at the thought.

"NIKO!" He hears a scream then turns quickly, to see the girl had been knocked down by a giant-cat like creature, its palm holding her down on the ground. "Chlora!" He screams then throws the basket aside, then his body glows and he turns invisible. The next moment the creature is slung into the cliff side and Niko stands there over the girl his eyes glowing with a green light. "Run Chlora, and don't turn around, I don't want you to see this." He tells her then there is a change in the air as his hands form a series of symbols.

Chlora gasps then crawls away a bit before she gets her feet under her then starts running, tears streaming down her face as she hears a blast behind her, the effect making the ground under her shake and knocking her over. Then she hears the pitiful screams of the cat for salvation as it is destroyed behind her. "A-aah!" She screams as a new blast comes along, a strong wind lifting her up and dragging her along the ground and sending her rolling into the basket of flowers.

She curls up into a little ball and sits there and cries for a little bit before Niko finds her, reaching down to pick her up without saying a word, his eyes back to their normal color he mentally curses at himself for not controlling his powers more. "Lil' One, you know that I didn't mean for you to experience… that" He says with a bite of his tongue.

"Niko you scare me." Chlora says under her breath as she falls asleep in his arms, his blood going cold as he hears those words, tears welling in his eyes as the being which he views the closest in the world to him, the one he wants to protect, says that.

The next few days were filled with chaos, when Notoa had heard what had happened to her daughter she kept Chlora at home for a while. Niko came by often to visit her but Chlora was scared of him, soon the days turned into weeks, and the weeks into months. Niko left on journeys in hope that in time she would realize he never wanted to scare or hurt her, just protect her. The months soon turned into years and Niko returned one day to hear news that Madame Notoa had become gravely ill.

With quick feet he dashed to her house, slamming in through the door to find a girl, around the age of 10. Kneeling at the side of a lady with dark brown hair, the girl looks up quickly then goes back to spoon feeding soup to the elderly woman. "Your late Niko" The girl says then gets up slowly, handing the bowl over to him she grabs a bag sitting by the door, then heads out and walks off down the path from the house, towards the village.

"Notoa…" Niko says then kneels beside the elderly lady, resting a hand on her shoulder to keep her down as she tries to sit up. "Please my old friend, don't stress yourself."

"Ni..ko" She says with a pause in the middle of his name. Then she goes into a coughing fit and puts a hand on his leg as she feels him tense the hand on her shoulder. "Stop it, your childish attraction towards me as a friend shouldn't have you almost on the verge of tears." She says seeing through the hard face he has on, the water boiling up beneath his eyes as he puts his hand up to wipe away the tears.

"My daughter understands a lot more than she used to Niko, but something has happened to her, my sickness has taken a firm and dark hold on her." Notoa says then starts going into a harsh coughing fit. She then smacks his hand as he reaches for her. "I am going to die soon, you need to know that, and when I do I am intrusting her to you. My death is going to kill her spirit, so you will need to work hard to keep her happy."

"Notoa, are you sure? She was scarred from what she experienced as a little girl, are you sure she wants to go with me?" Niko says then bows his head to her, tears starting to leak down as the pain he's felt for these many years breaking through.

"Niko, calm yourself, your forgetting…" Notoa pauses till he raises his eyes to look at her. "You're her brother… the only blood she has left in this world, the only one who understands how her powers are going to come around." Notoa smiles at him then reaches a hand out to pat his cheek. "I raised you from a small child, to the man you are now, you were my child, and my friend for many years. You are a wonderful man who can protect and care for her in ways I never could of."

Shortly after Niko left the house, he ran into Chlora, the girl was sitting on a rock along a stream, drawing a sketch of a sunflower. Her hair glowing in the sunlight a bright green color, he just stands there for a while watching her, his eyes watching every little sketch she makes on the page. "You don't have to stand their quietly…" She says without looking up, focused intently on sketching the flower.

"Oh… you knew I was here." He says then walks forward slowly, taking unsure, hesitant steps. His mind flittering back to the past every few moments, he sighs then swallows his fears opening his mouth right as she speaks.

"Niko I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for saying those things to you so long ago." She says then drops the sketch pad turning on her heels and running at him, knocking into him and making him loose his breath as she starts crying into his chest, pulling at his shirt and looking up at him with big eyes. "I didn't know, I didn't know you were protecting me, I didn't know all the things you've had to go through, and I'm sorry Niko!" She screams then collapses against him, nothing but a hollow mess of tears and sorrow. She then opens her eyes wide as she feels strong hands grab her and pull her close, a chin resting on her head as Niko holds her close. "Lil' One, I've missed you…" He says then just holds her, letting her cry into him as she holds him tightly, the pain of all she's gone through leaking out. The constant nights hovering over their mothers form and worrying about her. The nights where she missed and wished he was there to tell her it would be okay; All of it leak out in this moment, with snotty, wet tears.

Niko just holds her tighter, pulling her as close to him as he could. "I'll protect you always; I want you to know that. Now, Notoa doesn't have long; let's go be with her for her final moments." Niko says, bracing her against him when she starts crying again from the thought. "Lil' one you need to be strong, this is going to be hard for both of us." He says then takes her hand and starts walking her back slowly towards the house, but when they reach the door they see it's open. Notoa stands there a smile on her face as she starts coughing up blood and points to a note stabbed to the door frame. She then collapses on the ground, blood flowing from her mouth as Chlora screams and drops beside her. Holding her head in her lap, Chlora frantically screams to stay with her as she starts to shake Notoa.

Niko seeing this drops beside her and holds her close against him, telling her to shush and stop, then seeing how she is starting to get the blood stained into her clothes he slaps her firmly across the face. Then he mumbles an apology and picks her up, taking her outside and setting her down on the ground he heads back inside to find some blankets, which he puts Notoa's body on. Then wrapping her body up in the blankets he picks it up and then carries it back to her bedroom and puts the lump of cloth on the bed. He then sighs and starts to remember when he was a child, playing in this room with a much younger Notoa. Tears well up as he punches the wall beside him, mentally fussing at himself that Chlora needs him now.

Within a few moments after that he gathers a bowl of water and some towels and starts to clean up the blood, after that is done he gets up then goes outside to find Chlora huddled into a ball, gasping for breath through the crying fits.

"Chlora…" He says then gets on his knees and pulls her close, tears falling from his eyes also. Then he just holds her there for a while until she falls asleep, then he grunts, tired and stiff from holding her as he lifts himself and her up off the ground. Carrying her with him he heads towards the village to tell the locals what has happened.

"I can't believe she's dead…" Chlora says her eyes and face red from all the crying she has done lately. She picks up a cloth from the table in front of her, using it to pat her eyes as she starts to well up again. "What will happen to me now…" She says to the three adults sitting in front of her. Niko looking up suddenly like that statement surprised him as the other two just keep looking down at the papers in front of them. The eldest of the two an older male smiles then looks up at her after a moment.

"Well you're going to go with Niko, but you two won't be staying in this village any longer…" He says with a sad look on his face. "The only reason Niko kept coming back was for you, but this man here actually owns a house a long way away. Notoa funded for him to stay here, but with her passing, the money you two inherited will be going towards Niko's household." He says with something that looked like regret in his eyes. Then he sighs and shuffles through a stack of papers, handing something over to Niko before looking back at Chlora. "We're now having him sign the papers to become your Guardian, and then we're going to get you two some horses and send you on your way."

"Can't I say goodbye to any of my friends first?" Chlora says, feeling rushed and almost like she's being discarded. "What about my clothes also" She says with an almost panicked look on her face.

"Lil' One don't worry, I packed them all while you were asleep earlier, and your friends shall be waiting for us at the gate of the village. We just need to get a good heads start toward my home before nightfall hits." He says apologetically then reaches over to pat her hand, his eyes sad despite his tone. "If we could stay here I would of rather that, but I we don't have a home and… I know you wouldn't want to stay in that house." He says slowly and quietly so as not to upset her. Then seeing as she just nods he goes back to talking with the older men about their travel plans.

Chlora just sits there, staring out the window and nodding as they talk to her, returning to her childhood, playing through the meadows with Niko and Notoa. Sitting down for hours on end just laying down in a field, Notoa making meals for the three of them and her and Niko playfully teasing each other… Then her memories take her to the day that her life changed so much, the day she realized Niko wasn't just gentle and loving, but scary and powerful. It made her fearful of him, and she hurt him by saying something rash. It took her a few years to realize that she had hurt him, and then one day Notoa sat down and told her that he had done it to protect her, not scare or hurt her.

The horses clop along the stone road leading out of the town, people lining the streets, some crying, and some waving good bye. To Chlora and Niko as they begin Chlora's new journey to her new home. Chlora calls out many farewells and goodbyes, crying and tearing up by the time they get out of the village, all her childhood friends are being left behind and the effect of this is not left unnoticed by Niko.

He slowly rides up alongside Chlora and puts a hand on her saddle. Then he lifts her up and onto his horse, putting her in front of him and holding her close to him. "I'm sorry for making you do all of this, I know how hard it must be for you…" He says as a gentle breeze flitters through the trees, dragging leaves along and making his hair rustle in the air, sunlight pouring on them from the sky as he sighs and holds her close, the warmth from the sunlight making them both feel at peace. "Chlora, when we get home… theirs a lot I need to tell you." He says then ties her horse to his saddle and sets off at a slow trot along the path way. His eyes roam the forest while they ride until he starts to realize that his legs and ass are cramping up from all the constant riding.

"Niko, what's your home like?" Chlora asks after a while from her spot in front of him. "Is it big? Or small? Is it colorful or bland?" She asks curiously.

"Well, its two stories, a big bigger than any of the houses in the village of sun… but it's quite bland, I've traveled more than I have lived there, and I suspect I'll have a lot of housekeeping to do when I get home." He says with a smile then remembers he has a sitting room that would be perfect to turn into a painting room for her. "Do you want to learn how to paint?" He asks her as he rests his chin on her head and smiles to himself.

"Yes! I do, I've wanted to learn how for a while now, all I'm good at is sketching though." She says then leans into him, loving the feeling of being so close to him, so safe with him.

"Well I'll make it happen" He says to her then wraps his arms around her while he holds the reins in his hands then he directs the horses over towards a small little clearing. As they come to a halt he nudges her, "Let us take a little lunch break aye Lil' One?" He says with a smile then leaps down and helps her down from the horse, then he ties them up to a tree as he starts getting the food packs from the storage areas on the horses, getting a blanket also he puts it on the ground. Then he takes some bread and breaks it and coats it in honey, "Well it's a bit of a sweat treat but…" He smiles as Chlora takes a big bite out of the bread, the honey sticking to her face and hands as she smiles at him.

"It'sh good Niko!" She says around the mouthful then smiles, but that smile quickly turns dark as she starts to remember those days in the past when they would do this with Notoa. "Niko, it's going to be hard… without Notoa, isn't it?" she asks through another soured bite of the bread and honey. "I mean… I've always lived with her; she took care of me… Now I have this, this part of me missing now that she's gone. What am I going to do?" She says with a sad sigh, her eyes watering up as she bites her lip and looks to the ground, her green eyes turning into pools of water.

"Chlora, did you know… Notoa raised me also…" He says then takes another bite of the bread. "She actually isn't your mother, nor is she mine."

"Wait, What? You were raised by her also? What do you mean she wasn't my mother?" Chlora asks puzzled and stunned by what he just said.

"I was going to wait… theirs a lot to tell you, but no, Notoa wasn't your mother, we are brother and sister, and our Real mother gave us to Notoa, when I was 15 and you were just born. Notoa had raised me anyhow virtually our real mother was sick a lot so Notoa had taken care of me. One day a man attacked and did some things to our mother, and months later she gave birth to you. But she knew she couldn't take care of both of us, so she sent me with you to Notoa, she then left the village a few weeks later after earning some money. Her name was Sylva. We inherited some things form her that you will learn about later." Niko then reaches up and take a lock of his shoulder length blonde hair.

"Per say our different hair colors, you have that green hair while I have my blonde, our eyes are also different. This is because of our fathers. Our actual mother only had brown hair and brown eyes." He says then reaches over to take a lock of her hair, and she placed her hand over his.

"So your telling me we're siblings…" Chlora starts to understand as tears well up more, then she screams and leaps towards him, knocking him over and crying into his chest. "SO WHEN I HURT YOU THAT BADLY BACK THEN, I was hurting my own brother… my own blood…" She cries out into his chest pulling at his shirt, as her hair flows down on his shoulders then she gets on her knees and throws her head back and cries more, sitting on his chest as she does so. "Why! Why didn't you or Notoa tell me!" She screams then gets off of him and stomps away turning around, her face red, her green hair sticking to her skin. Gently encasing her face in a frame of dark green hair, she scowls at him, mad at herself, mad at not knowing for so long. She knew she had something special with Niko, and know that she knows what…

That night they spent under the trees, blankets out and eyes watching the stars lightly, playfully pointing out constellations they could spot. A sadness bearing on both of their hearts, but with great strength they fought it back. Mostly because each of them were there for the other, the night spent with Niko weighed heavily on Chlora's heart though. Learning the truth behind her and Niko's past gave her quite a lot to think about. Then with Notoa's death it was hard to keep herself from crying, but every time she just about cried Niko was there for her, hand on her shoulder and an open heart for her to talk to.

"You know that Notoa wanted to entrust you to me earlier… about a year or two ago to be exact." Niko says as they start saddling up the horses the next day, not looking at her as he says this, and unknowing that she is watching his every movement through the corner of her eyes.

"No… I didn't know that…" She says quietly, still feeling bad for making him stay away for so long.

"Quit being so sad, and upset, death happens, love ones die. But I can't protect you from something emotional." He says then hefts himself up onto the horse, slinging his leg around and then looking over at her as she gets on her mare.

"It's not Notoa's death…." She trails off into silence then sets her horse off at a slow trot, pulling ahead of him until they reach the path. The two traveling in silence, each to their own thoughts; Chlora to hers of Niko and wondering about why she had never learned this, and Niko to thoughts of the house and how he would set up Chlora living stations, he also was thinking about enrolling her in the local school until her powers came about. They traveled for quite a while, occasionally giving comments about the scenery or the wildlife. But most of the time was spent to them own selves. Then they came to the top of a hillside, which over looked a small town, a sign down the road a bit read "Sun". With questionable eyes Chlora looked over at Niko and raised an eyebrow.

"The village name is Sun, the people here are peaceful and the industry revolves around farming and such." He explains then sets his horse into a trot.

"Sun Village…" Chlora says to herself as she sets off after him towards the village….

**End of Chapter 1. **


End file.
